The Chaotic Irken World
by Atems-Little-Girl
Summary: It is about the life of the Irken Princess or Pandora.


In this fanfiction will have some stuff from earth like a cat, and giving brith to a smeet. Well we just made it like that, ok? Well hope that you'll like this fanfiction. My friend, Melissa, and I made this fanficiton together. I'll have the bios to my charaters on my profile. 

(The Massive just landed on planet Irk) (Pandora and some of her freinds came out of the Massive)  
Pandora- YAY WE ARE OUT OF THE MASSIVE!  
(Pandora, Melissa, Sara, and Billy Bob Joe were walking from the Massive) (and then a black cat went in front of them) Billy Bob Joe- AAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT A CAT! Pandora- Your scared of a cat? -- Sara-Yeah he is scared of them. Don't know why. Billy Bob Joe- (then he threw a muffin at Comfort) Comfort- ... Sara-Billy you should have done that.

Melissa-I'm going to kill you Billy Bob Joe! (Lunges to strangle him) Sara-HEY DON'T HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER! Melissa-DIE! DIE! DIE! (Bangs Billy Bob Joe's head into the nearest wall.) Sara- HEY DON'T HURT MY LITTLE BROTHER! (then Sara starts to chase Melissa) (and Ruby takes Billy Bob Joe to her doctor office) Melissa- He deserved every last bit of my beating! (sprints away from Sara, leaving her in my dust) Sara- YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME! (then Sara catches up to Melissa and starts to pull on her antennas) Melissa-OW! LET GO! (pulls out gun and points it at Sara) Let go or I blow your face off! (Then Sara's automail breaks) Sara- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY DOES IS IT HAVE TO BREAK NOW! CURSE YOU ZIM!

Pandora-fight never solve anything! Melissa- (brushes off sleeves) I know but it feels kind of nice to let out the angered energy. Sara- (cries because her automail is broken) LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU BROKE MY AUTOMAIL! Melissa-HEY! I didn't do that. Your automail was already broken when I pulled out my gun. Didn't you ever notice the cracks in it? Sara-Well it didn't have THAT MUCH CRACKS IN IT BEFORE I WAS FIGHTING WITH YOU! Pandora-HEY, SHOUTING OR FIGHT DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING! Niles-Then Why are you shouting?

Melissa-Sara chill, all right? I don't even remember hitting you. We were more like playing tag, all right? Sara-NO! I don't remember! I WANT MY AUTOMAIL FIX! Melissa- (yawns) Sheesh. Hand it over. I'll have it fixed by tomorrow night. Sara-NO! Only my uncle knows how to fix my automail! Melissa-I've fixed a ton of automail. Besides, you're making a big deal about this. I'm pretty sure I can fix your automail. Not only that, I'll improve it. Sara- I CAN FIX IT! AND WITH BILLY BOB JOE'S HELP, BOTH OF US CAN FIX IT!  
Melissa-Fine, fine! I won't even touch if you're not even going to let me try to fix what I supposedly broke.

(a few hours later) Sara-YAY! MY AUTOMAIL IS FIX! THANKS BILLY BOB JOE! Melissa-How come he gets to help fix your automail but I can't? I'm the you blamed for it being broken but he gets to help fix it! That's its! I'm going now! I'm going to get drunk! Sara-Because BILLY BOB JOE HELPED MY UNCLE WHEN HE BUILD THE AUTO MAILS! Melissa- Okay, I guess he has an advantage over me. (holds bottle of booze in one hand) Pandora-MELISSA! WHAT ARE YOU DRINKING! Can I have some? Melissa-Bottled Margarita. Here. (hands over bottle) I haven't had alcohol in a while. The last time I had it, it was with Red. He was buying.

(then a few minutes later) (Pandora and Melissa were very drunk) Melissa- Want some, Sara, Billy Bob Joe? (almost spills margarita on the ground while offering it to them) Sara- OK Billy Bob Joe- I have to go and fix Uncle's automail Pandora- I LOVE THIS DRINK! Melissa- I think I'll go get some more. I have an entire refrigerator full over at my house. Let's have a party! Pandora-ALL RIGHT!

(Everyone goes to Melissa's house to get even more drunk) Melissa-Hey, Pandora, call your idiot step brother over. Let's get him to drink till he passes out and then we can draw on his face with permanent marker. Pandora- hic OK! And PURPLE COME OVER TOO! hic (Pandora calls them and they come over) Melissa- Now it's a party! (turns on radio and turns volume all the way up)

(A few hours later) (Red was pasted out, Purple and Pandora were kissing each other, Melissa and Sara were still drinking) Melissa- I WANNA DRAW ON RED'S FACE! Melissa- I got make-up, too. (starts putting on lipstick on Red) Sara- I got some eye shadow (put some on Red) Pandora-Hee Purple Your a great kisser! Melissa sings-Purple and Pandora, (Sara joins in) sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Pandora- I love you Purple! (they start to kiss again) (Melissa and Sara sings some more)

Melissa stops singing- I wish I had someone to kiss. (Red starts to wake up. Melissa walks up to him) Melissa-RED! KISS ME! (They start to kiss) (Red and Melissa are kissing) (Pandora and Purple are now deep kissing) (Sara is singing more and drinking more)

(Everyone passes out, one by one) (Sara is the first to pass out) (Pandora last one to pass out) (in the morning) Red- my head hurts (Melissa is sleep on top Red) (And She wakes up and see his face and laugh) (Pandora wakes up on Purple and faints when she see him) (Purple stills asleep) (Sara is still pass out) Melissa to Red- You know, that eyeshadow really compliments your eyes and you're a really good kisser Red-I'm a good kisser? HEY WHY IS PANDORA ON PURPLE! Melissa-They've been kissing all night long. I don't think anything happened but then the details are kind of fuzzy. (Red throws Melissa off him) (Melissa hits head on coffee table and goes unconscious) Red-OH! PANDORA THAT LITTLE SHRIMP! SHE IS IN BIG TROUBLE! (grabs Pandora and steps on Purple) authors note- Melissa and I know that they Tallest only hover but we just want Red to step Purple for fun when we were making this story

(No sound comes from Melissa) (Pandora wakes up and Purple looks around, stunned) Pandora-RED YOU JERK WHAT DID YOU DO TO MELISSA! Red- I didn't mean to. (Pandora and Red some closer to the motionless body of Melissa to investigate) Melissa- (move a little) Melissa- (groans and slowly opens her eyes) Ow! (Sees Red and grabs his neck) I'm going to kill you! Red- (being straggle) Pandora- (stares) Melissa- (try to kill Red) Melissa (starts banging Reds head against the floor)- DIE! DIE! DIE! Red- (then he grabs Melissa neck) (Melissa and Red are now killing each other) Pandora-Hey Purple who do you think is going to win?

(Melissa jumps up, pulls out her gun and aims it at Red) Melissa-Die! I can't believe I kissed you! (spits) Red-HEY PANDORA STOP YOUR CRAZY FRIEND BEFORE SHE KILLS ME! Melissa- Time to say Bye-bye! (crazy look in eyes) Pandora-Melissa don't kill the idiot. Then who are we going to make fun of. And if you kill him...um...then I have no one to make fun of. (make a cute face that was no one can say no) Melissa sighs- Fine, I won't kill him. (puts gun away) Pandora-OK!

Sara- (wakes up) (and vomits from too much alochol) Melissa-You're cleaning that up before you go! Sara- OK (runs to the bathroom and vomits some more) Melissa-Anyone else want to throw before ya leave? If so, there are two other bathrooms. Red, Purple, Pandora- no Melissa-Good, the plumbing here is terrible and with Sara throwing up in the toilet, it's going to get backed up. Red, Purple, Pandora- eeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Red-What did we do last night I don't remember a thing? Melissa-You got drunk and kissed me until we both passed out. Red- oh...what about them (points at Purple and Pandora) Melissa-Got drunk, kissed long and hard and then passed out, in that order. Red-...oh... Pandora- I kissed Purple (blush) Melissa-Not only did you kiss him, you two were shoving your tongues down each other's throat. Pandora- ...(blush more) Purple- ... Red- (faints)

Melissa-Let's put more make-up on him! Pandora-YAY! MORE MAKE-UP ON RED! I HAVE SOME LIPSTICK! Melissa- I have the eyeshadow! Going to help us, Purple? Purple-...um...um...i don't have make up...BUT I'LL HELP YOU GUYS! (Melissa's hands Purple a container of make-up) Melissa- Choose your weapon Purple- um...I have question? Pandora-What? Purple-What kind of make-up do you use? Melissa-There's eyeliner, mascara, lip liner, eyeshadow, lipstick, blush and foundation. Purple- I KNOW LETS USE ALL OF THEM ON RED! Melissa-YEAH! Pandora-Let's get started!

(a few minutes later they put all the make up on Red's face) Melissa-that was fun! Pandora- I WANNA DRINK MORE ALCOHOL! Melissa- SURE! (opens refrigerator and passes out more drinks) Pandora-YAY! (then there was a knock on the door) Melissa-Who is it? Ruby- It me Ruby and Sam Melissa-Come on in and join the party! Ruby-What are doing. Alcohol is bad for you! Sam-NO ITS NOT! ALCOHOL IS GOOD! Ruby- I'll just have a soda Melissa- You're no fun! (tosses Ruby a soda and Sam a beer) Sam-YAY! BEER! (drinks it and gets some more)

Ruby- (stares at everyone) Pandora- (too drunk) Purple- (drunk) Melissa- (very drunk) Melissa-I'm going to have a hang over in the morning. Oh well, cheers to the headaches. (Everyone but Ruby drinks to that)

(a few minute later) (Purple and Pandora were deep deep kissing again) (Sam is sing a random song) (Melissa is handing a bottle of beer to Ruby who doesn't want it) (Sara joins in the party by dancing on top of the table) Ruby- I'm surround by idiots Melissa-Want another soda Ruby? Ruby- OK (Melissa hand her soda that was a beer in a disguise) (Ruby becomes drunk within a few minutes) Ruby-HEY THIS SODA IS GOOD! I WANT SOME MORE! Melissa- here you go (tosses another) (and when ruby was done she just passed out instantly) Melissa- She's going to have one bad hangover in the morning. (finishes off one beer and starts another)

Pandora-Hee Purple love you! Purple- I love you more! (they kiss again) Melissa- 1...2...3... Start singing! Melissa, Sara and Sam start to sing-Purple and Pandora, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!- very badly. Pandora-OF COURSE WE ARE KISSING CAN'T YOU SEE? (they kiss deeply) (Melissa, Sara, and Sam sing very badly still)

Melissa-Okay, everyone, I have to words to say to all of ya'll. Sara, Sam, Pandora Purple-Yeah what is it? Melissa-GET OUT! I just remembered that I have to be somewhere tomorrow and I can't stay up partying all night. Pandora-OK! HEY PURPLE WANT GO SOME WHERE AND TOGETHER! Purple- sure (and they leave to go somewhere) Sam- OK (he drags his passed out sister) Sara- OK (she runs away back home) Red- (wakes up) HEY WHERE IS PANDORA! Melissa-She went somewhere with Purple to make out. You'd better hurry, they're getting away Red-PANDORA! PURPLE! DON'T DO ANYTHING! (goes after them, and can't find them)

(Melissa takes some aspirin, puts a flass of water next to bed and falls asleep) (Pandora and Purple went to bed when they got back home) (Red is out try to find them) (Sam and Ruby is asleep at their house) (Sara is passed out at Niles home)

(Next morning, nobody but Melissa is able to get out of bed.) (Red is still out searching) (Melissa is at a job interview) The boss man-so why do you want this job? Melissa-Because I have spare time, I need money and I need to think of something else besides alcohol. Also, this is in my range of ability. boss man- OK then your hire Melissa- BOYEAH! (does piece sign Yugi pose) Boss man-Come in tomorrow for work. Melissa- OK

to be continue...


End file.
